Fairy Tales:The Cruel Queen and the Fabulo Trainer
by AriBlock
Summary: This is my first BBxRAE fic. Please R&R. This is about a queen and a lowly animal trainer. She falls in love with him.
1. Intro

Fairy Tales: The Cruel Queen and the Fabulo Trainer

A\N: Hey this is my first TT fanfic. This is a BBxRAE fic. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or 'The Cruel Queen and the Fabulo Trainer'. I was just inspired by it.

Intro

The Teen Titans were all siting on the couch in the common room. Raven and Beast Boy were finally going out. Everyone was happy to find out they loved each other. Even Cyborg let his best friend leave him for a girl. Of course the two boys still did almost everything together. They just did it with Raven there. Cy was happy for his "little sister" and "little grass stain".

Beast Boy sat with his arm around Raven's shoulder while Starfire was leaning back against Robin, his arms wrapped around her. The only Titan all alone was Cyborg, but he didn't care. The reason for this gathering was Starfire. She wanted to hear a story. And now that Raven and BB were together, Star and Raven were closer. The alien girl dragged them into the storytime.

"So, dear friends, may I heard a story," asked Star.

"What kind if story, Star," Robin said.

"Oh, something romantic," Starfire clasped her hands together with glee.

"Er. Starfire," Beast Boy explained, "I don't think any of us know any romance stories..."

Starfire's eager expression faultered a bit.

Raven looked at The red-head kindly and spoke. "We could come up with one, Star." Raven had been very kind to Starfire since their "bonding". She smuggled deeper into the crook of Beast Boy's arm as he kissed her cheek.

Someone coughed. Everyone looked at Cyborg.

He grinned and thought if his Little green buddy. "I'll come up with a story. If you want me to, that is," Cyborg said confidently.

Beast Boy grinned and snorted, "Dude. The whole point of this was to tell Star a story. Just tell it."

"Y'all should know that I'm making this up as I go-"

"-Oh, friend Cyborg. Will you do the telling if the story now?" Starfire clapped her hands like a small child. Robin shook his head and smiled at his girlfriend.

Cyborg rolled his eyes but said, "Ok, this is a story about a Queen and a poor animal trainer. It's called, The Cruel Queen and the Fabulo Trainer."

And so, Cyborg began the tale.


	2. Part I

A/N: Here's a little background on the story. The story Cyborg is telling is taken from this DVD I was watching. It was called "Princes and Princesses". The movie is showed in shadow puppetiering. It is made by a French man named, Michel Oslotis, therefore the thing is in French. It tells 6 stories. I'm using the one called 'The Cruel Queen and the Fabulo Trainer' and it's supposed to take place in the year 3000. I'm changing it a bit so it will have to so with the Teen Titans. Imagine Cyborg NOT telling the story. It'll sound better.

Part One

Once upon a time there was a Queen. She was all-powerful and pitiless. She was also too proud and stubourn. The Queen was young, beautiful, pale, and had dark indigo hair and she ruled greatly. But she claimed she didn't need a husband. Her pride got the best if her. She would kill any man who claimed he loved her or any man who could become her king. If a man tried to claim the throne, they would have to hide and if by sundown, the Queen found them, they would be disintegrated by her mega-radar.

There was also a poor animal trainer. This man had green skin and was lanky He could train and tame any animal. Fabulos were creatures that whistled forlournly when they sang. They sounded so beautiful, that people would stop what ever they were doing to listen. He and his fabulo made there way around the world, trying to get enough money to eat every day. The Queen heard about thus man and his singing fabulo. It was said that his fabulo as the creates singing fabulo in the world.

One day she decided to see this trainer and his fabulo for herself. When the trainer came out, the Queen was awed by his handsomness. He looked her straight in the eyes with his beautiful green ones. The connection between them broke when he exited for the fabulo. When the fabulo came out, the queen was mesmerized. It was crouched with a dauchsand-like tail. It's head had no visible ears but it had ablong snout that looked like an anteater's except straight. It hopped out into the stage on it's hind legs: it had no front legs.

Then, it sang. It as beautiful. The most lovely sound she had ever heard. The little fabulo's song was sad and spooky, yet one could not get enough of this music. When it ended, the fabulo hopped off the stage and a moment later, the atrractive green fabulo trainer walked on. He said farewell and as the crowd dispursed, he caught the gaze of the Queen. Her breath hitched in her throat and she locked eyes with the fabulo trainer.

There was something in the young man's eyes. Something deep and meaningful. Whtlat was he thinking? Did he think she was horrible and cruel? Selfish and brutal? But the look in his eyes was not scornful. No, it showed the slightest hint if adoration. She would never know what he was really thinking. Niether dropped their gaze until one of the Queen's maid whispered in her ear.

The Queen could not bear to leave the trainer and his fabulo. She went to every performance. And before and after every show, the trainer and the queen stared deeply into eachothers eyes as if trying to comunicate telekinetically. Soon, the cruel Queen fell in love with him. But she could not reel in her pride.

The Queen decided she couldn't live without the trainer, his fabulo and it's music. She arrived one day at a show where the fabulo would be singing. She sat in her small plane behind the crowd.

"And now, ladies and gents," the emerald figure in the middle of the stage bellowed. "The best singing fabulo in the world! He even charmed the Queen!"

Someone in the audience mumbled sadly to his female companion as the trainer walked off the stage.

"It would be better if she were harmed by a man."

"Yes, right," the lady agreed with a nod.

The fabulo sang and beautiful song. The people in the crowd marveled at the wonderous sound.

"How beautiful," one woman sighed.

The queen needed that music. She pushed the buttons on her control panel and flew to the stage.

A man pointed at her and exclaimed, "The Queen!"

The Queen opened the hatch to the plane as the fabulo stopped singing. It hopped off stage.

"Fabulo trainer," she called. "Show yourself!"

The handsome young man walked out. The Queen had never seen him this close before. His green skin looked like jewels and he had pointed ears. She shook herself back to reality.

"I want your fabulo, how much?"

The fabulo trainer's voice was soft and gentle: spoke with love. "Majesty, I give it to"

The Queen dreaded the reason why. She knew this man was in love with her.

"Are you so rich," she asked on a harsh voice.

The fabulo trainer's voice was still filled with adoration when he said, "No, but I no longer need the money."

No, the Queen thought. This can be happening.

"Tonight. I'll either be dead, or with you and my fabulo."

It was the answer she had been scared of. How could this have happened.?

The Queen snarled in a chilling voice, "Do you want to bet?"

"Yes, Majesty."

Someon in the crowd below the stage gasped and cried, "How awful!"

Another whispered, "Oh no!"

The Queen could not give on her pride. It would be too embarassing.

Once again, her voice soured harsh as she said, "You know, if I find you before sundown, you'll be disintegrated?"

Once again, the love in the trainer's voice never faultered. "Yes, Majesty. And I know that if you don't find me before sundown..."

The Queen scowled, but felt horrible.

"...you shall be my wife," the trainer finished.

"You know that the mega-radar can detect anyone anywhere," the Queen snapped. She really didn't want the handsome youth to die, but she was the pitiless Queen. She could not give in!

The trainer looked her straight in the face, his experssion full of longing.

"I know I love you."

The Queen cried, "Poor fool! Give up now. You'll live and be rich!

"I only want you," came the reply.

She frowned and said, "Send out your fabulo."

The fabulo trainer disappeared behind the stage and the fabulo came forward.

"Go on put you go," came the trainer's voice. "Go with the Queen. I'll see you tonight."

The fabulo hopped into the plane with the Queen.

"Farewell," the Queen said quickly. She closed the hatch of the plane and flew off.

"How sad," the people murmered as they walked away from the stage.


	3. Part II

Part Two

The feelings that were going through the Queen were confusing her. She was pitiless, proud, and she definatley did not need a husband and there was nothing to save her from her cruel heart, she reminded her self. The fabulo and Queen came to her room. The fabulo hopped out of the plane first, the queen followed. The Queen sank down on her bed.

"Sing," she said wearily.

She listened to the fabulo's mournful singing.

"I can't do without this music," the Queen said to the singing fabulo. "you can't understand me, but I can talk to you. An animal's presence will ease by solitude. I can't bear it anymore."

A remote lay beside her. She picked it up and pressed a button. A panel slid open to reveal a large window.

"Is the sun setting?"

It was.

"It's time," the Queen said as she walked over to a large control panel with a screen in front of it the fabulo followed. The control panel was not unlike a computer. It had more buttons and dials though.

"Let's see the first."

The Queen turned it on and the picture of a young man popped up onto the screen along with a profile.

"Handsome but none too smart. Detection!" The Queen pressed a button on the control board.

The radar buzzed as it searched for the man on the screen. It pointed to the sea. A visual of what the radar was detecting showed up on the screen.

The Queen cried, "The sea! Not a single bat! Transperency!"

She swept a lock if her hair away from her face and pressed another button. The screen now showed a whale.

"A whale!"

She pushed the button again. The screen showed a submarine and the she smirked.

"A submarine," said the Queen as she pushed the button again.

The man was inside the submarine. The Queen laughed scornfully and said, "There he is! Disintegration!"

The radar shot out a beam of light and in a flash, the man was gone. The fabulo squeaked. The qQeen pressed another button.

"Next," she called. "All the same! Detection!"

She pushed a button and the radar hummed for a moment and the screen pointed to the sky. Nothing but a cloud was in the sky.

"The sky! Empty?" The Queen pushed a button and said, "Transperency!"

An aerostat was shown on the screen.

"An aerostat in the cloud? Transperancy!"

The aerostat was empty.

The Queen tilted her head and said, "What, empty? No one! Transperancy!"

The screen now showed the man hidden inside the chair.

"He used some imagination," the Queen said impressed. "Disintegration!"

The man hiddend in the chair was gone with a zapping noise from the mega-radar. The Queen pressed a different button and another man came onto the screen.

"Next!" The Queen looked at the man and scoffed. "This one looks perfectly stupid!"

She followed the process and the mega-radar showed a crowed of people.

"The crowd outside the stadium? That's an idea-an open space, but in the crowd." As she pressed a button, she said coldly, "Not good enough! Transperancy!"

The man was easily found and was disintegrated.

The Queen pushed a button and said, "Next!"

It was the last one-the fabulo. Her heart felt heavy when she looked at his kind, handsome face.

"Its your master," she said gloomily to the fabulo. "I wants him to live. He insisted." she heard her voice go harsh again as she hissed, "He shall recieve, like the others, his just deserts."

She hesitantly pushed a button and the the mega-radar whirled as it tried to find him. It still hadn't found the green fabulo trainer after a few minutes. The Queen started panicing.

"What," she exclaimed.

The sun was going down. All the screen showed was static.

The Queen pushed the button repetedly and cried, "The sun! It going down! Quick!"

With, loud whining sound the mega-radar shut down.

"That's impossible," the Queen grumbled.

The suprised Queen watched the sun disappear. She stared stonely ahead of her.

"I've lost," she whirspered.

The fabulo jumped up and down, whistling happily.

"Don't get too excited," said the Queen to the little fabulo. "Your master...is dead."

The Qeen's heart felt as if it had bursted. She felt as though it were on fire.

She continued talking to the fabulo. "He found the only way to escape the mega-radar: He took his own life. The mega-radar had no one to detect. I've lost." As she said this, she sunk to the ground.

"I've lost him." her voice cracked.

"I wanted him! You meant nothing! He could have saved me," she told the fabulo and sighed. She dropped her pale face dropped into her hands.

She vowed, "I'll never kill again! But it's to late! I'm a monster...and alone for all eternity."

The Queen's body trembled with silent sobs. She lost the man she couldn't live without because of her stubbourn pride. She let him kill himself. From the first time she had seen him and his fabulo, she was instantly attracted to him. She loved his voice and green skin; his drive to entertain even though he was poor; his ability to love a woman like her-cruel, pitiless and proud. The fabulo sat silently and still, watching the devestated queen cry.

"There was a way to hide."

The Queen's head snapped up. Looked around and asked in a whisper, "Who spoke?"

The voice came again.

"On the planet, there was...one place that the mega-radar didn't check. The Queen's bedroom!"

The fabulo morphed into the trainer in front of her eyes! The Queen gasped and slowly rose to look the fabulo trainer in the eye.

"You heard too much-," she said softly to the young man before her. "-for me to listen to my pride again.

With that, she ran to him and he embraced her with open arms. He pressed his face into her hair as he stroked her cheek. The Queen settled herslef deeper into his arms.

"When did you switch places with the fabulo," she asked him with her lips against his beautiful neck.

The trainer explained, "I was too poor to buy one. I have the ability to transform into any animal. That's why I can relate to animals so well and train them. To earn some money, I would preform as a fabulo. One money, I was a fabulo trainer, the next, a singing fabulo."

And with that said, the green, handosme fabulo trainer whistled the fabulo's beautiful song.

FIN


End file.
